imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Kingdom of China
This article is about the Constantine I monarchy. For George's reign, see First Kingdom of China The '''Kingdom of China' was christos200's final iteration of China in Multipolarity. A continuation of the abandoned monarchy a decade earlier, it was highly controversial both in and out of character, the latter for arbitrary interpretation of the rules concerning its resurgence after the overthrow of Xinjiang and the immediate usurpation of Siberian rebels at the end of the game, held by most players to be inexcusable GM favouritism. History Soon after the former king George pitilessly sacrificed the Eternal Kingdom of New China, he and his surviving entourage founded the Chinese Resistance Forces to violently overthrow the democratic Co-operative Federation of Xinjiang. CRF agents infiltrated the successor states of Wuhan, Beijing and Shanghai, using the countries as a staging ground for eventual invasion. With George's death in 2173, de jure command passed to his son Otto von Constantine, who inherited the crown upon the monarchy's re-establishment. Despite posturing himself as a constitutional monarch, Otto and his government were widely denounced as illegitimate, and China was by-and-large ostracized on the world stage. Further confounding attempts at global reconciliation was the country's accession into the Italy-Russia Alliance, which was commonly denounced as the pact of dictators. In 2176, a resurgent Global Liberation Army began publishing open threats against China as part of its wider denunciation of IRA encroachment into the Middle-East; this led to a flashpoint when China accused Pakistan of hosting the GLA, provoking a standoff with Takrur over threats to blockade the country. In 2179, China instigated a rebellion in Siberia that led half the country to defect in an arbitrary and highly-criticized interpretation of game rules. Exploiting the overstretched military deployment that ensued, and capitalizing on diplomatic breakthroughs with the GLA, the Scarlet Lancers launched a counter-invasion to depose Otto and liberate the country, the details of which will follow once Thorvald finishes the epilogue. Government and Politics China is a Constitutional monarchy. The Head of State os the King and the Head of the Government is the Prime Minister. The Parliament of China is called Senate and it has 500 members. The King of China is the head of the Chinese State. The King has many powers. He is Supreme Commander of the Army and leads the Royal Chinese Army. A Bill passed by the senate, before it comes into Law, must be signed by the King or the Bill is invalid. The King, after the elections, has to name Prime Minister the Senator who has the confidence of the senate. Usually the leader of the largest Party becomes Prime Minister. Prime Minister is named the leader of the largest Party. After the elections, he must get a vote of confidence by the Senate. The Prime Minister is head of the Chinese Government. He coordinates the Council Of Ministers and Proposes Laws in the senate. He is elected every 4 years. The Senate is the Parliament of China and has 500 members. Its members are elected by the people every 4 years. The Senate votes on Bills, Laws and gives its confidence to the Prime Minister. A government to be stable must have at least 251 Senators. The laws passed by the senate must be signed by the King. Parties China has a two-party system, with two main parties, the Democratic and the National, taking the power, and the Communist Party being the only other Party to be represented in the Senate. The Democratic Party is Center-Left, the Nationalist is Right Wing and the Communist Party is Left Wing. Economy Chinese Economy was the largest in the world before the Capitulation, with China wielding 8% of the GDP. This strong economy was based on the huge industry that was build in China during the Communist Period. Christos, the Communist Dictator of China, spend every turn 2/3 of China's income into industry, creating the largest industry and economy in the world. King George was able to use this economy wisely and China managed to remain the world's largest economy and at the same time it created one of the largest armies in the world. After many years of wars, nuking, political division, occupation, destruction of industry and unwise economical rule in Democratic China, the Chinese Economy was destroyed. The once economical superpower became a small regional economy. When King Constantine and Prime Minister George re-unified China, that was the economical situation of China. The Kingdom, having to face both the allies of Democratic China and the Chinese Republican Rebels, and also wanting to have a huge army in order to help IRA, spend almost two quarters of its income in defense. This massive army cut China's GDP from 18,000 to 10,000 GDP. By 2176 China's economy had fallen apart due to massive military spending. George, Prime Minister of China, had to do something about this. So Mr. George, with the help of Mr. Lee, the Financial Minister, issued the goals of the Chinese government on the economic sector: #''Have all farms under state control. Then divide them into equal parts and give them to the Chinese farmers and the unemployed people.'' #''Have a new tax on farms: The Farmers will have to give 3/5 of their production to the state. From this production, 1/2 will be sold in China for law prices, and the other 1/2 will be sold in the international market.'' #''Creation of a strong industry by supporting rich businessmen who want to create factories in China. This year 23 factories will be created all over China.'' Culture The Culture of China has been heavily influenced by Confucianism, Catholicism and conservative philosophies. In China there was the belief that calligraphy and literati painting were higher forms of art than dancing or drama. Modern Chinese Culture is a mix of European Culture and Ancient Chinese Culture. Mr. George changed the Chinese Alphabet, and replaced the Chinese Characters with Latin. Mr. George also promoted Ancient Chinese Culture. Catholicism is the largest religion in China and has a huge impact on the Chinese Culture. The Christian Catholic Church has strong influence to the Chinese people. The traditional Religions decline and Catholicism grows. The Pope, head of the Papal States, is leader of the Chinese Catholic Christian Church and the state pays him 10% of its income. European and Christian Cultures have made China from an Eastern Asian nation to a Western European nation. Army of China War Period Army The Army of the War Period was divided between the: *Royal Land Forces *Royal Air Forces The Royal Army was one of the strongest and the largest in the world. During the War Period, the Royal Chinese Army carried out Military Operations in India, Mongolia and the DR. The Army managed to annex all of Mongolia and defeat the armies of both India and the DR. Also it managed to win armies that were larger than it. The main force of this period is the Air Force. The Chinese Pilots won many battles, and some times they changed the course of entire battles. China also had in its control many Nukes, that were used against India and Hawaii. China never developed a Navy because it was a landlocked country. Post-War Army The Post War Chinese Army was based on the Chinese Resistance Fighters and the armies of Shanghai, Mongolia, Wuchan and Beijing. Although the Air Force was still strong in China, the main Force of this Period is the Land Force. The Post War Army fought in two wars: The Wuchan Civil War and the War of Restoration. China, because of the many enemies, spend almost two quarters of its income in the Army. This massive army cut China's GDP from 18,000 to 10,000 GDP. The Military University of China was even more popular than the Technological University of China. Controversy By the end of Multipolarity, the Kingdom of China was the subject of contempt over its rise to power, specifically the immediate merger of Wuhan et al. after the defeat of Xinjiang, restoring the old kingdom with nearly all its old lands. Likewise, the Siberian rebellion resulted in the secessionists defaulting to Chinese control instantaneously; while it occurred too late within the game to have mattered in play, it was highlighted as another example of powergaming on the part of Taniciusfox. Category:Countries Category:Multipolarity